A Girl
by omuraisu3883
Summary: A final companion for 'My Still Un-granted Wish' and 'Band of Brothers' to complete the trilogy. Will Yi Jeong finally got what he wish for? Or another surprise awaited him?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the story line is mine. Please do not re-upload or re-translated without my approval and the most important thing, don't ever plagiarising my story because it will make you a bad person and not cool.

* * *

**Part I**

Yi Jeong looked at the picture on his hand. It was an ultrasound image of a foetus that was claimed as a girl. His eyes immediately search for confirmation and none of the prominent anatomy that belongs to his boys displayed on the picture.

His anger instantly died down as happiness crept up his soul and he felt bless. After so many years, after he waited for so long, after many of his hope smashed into million pieces, after many of his pray were not been answered, and after he actually gave up; finally it will be a girl in the So's family. He smiled widely and turning his face sideways to see his wife.

His smile instantly became flat as he saw his wife eyeing him in dissatisfaction because he easily fell for it. He showed the picture to his wife with a puppy eyes and mentally begging her to understand him but she lifted her eyebrows to mentally remind him the reason why he was at rage just half an hour ago…

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Is it too short? Actually I'm half finished the next chapter and there's a huge possibility that I will upload it tomorrow but, I don't dare to promise it. So here is the final trilogy (can I called it 'trilogy'?) for My Still Un-granted Wish and Band of Brothers. Will Yi Jeong got what he wish for? Or another surprise awaited him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

_Half an hour ago…_

It was cold that night because the winter was just around the corner. The So's family just finished their dinner at their mansion and the lively chatting continued towards the living room. This is the family that Yi Jeong proud of. Young Goon is now a handsome teenager at the age of 17, followed closer by Yoo Jae; 14, Gil Jong; 11 and Yul Jin; 8.

And yes, there's a full stop after Yul Jin. They tried to give the boys another sibling, preferably a sister but… Fate was not control by their hands. Of course they have many choices to seek help with medical treatment such as IVF, ICSI, IUI and many more but all these procedures were very painful and stressful especially for the mother and Yi Jeong will never allowed those large needles to pierce his wife's cell.

He already been bless with four children and he had to accept that sometime 'you will never get what you wish for'. Yi Jeong understands that accepting his destiny wholeheartedly can actually open up his mind and see the positive side for having the boys. They played sports together, wrestling in the mud, running in the rain like there's no tomorrow, scolded by Chu Ga Eul together and many memorable memories he created with his boys. Seeing his children now, he knew that nothing in this universe is more valuable than his sons, not even his own life.

The warm atmosphere in the living room has not stop Yul Jin from crawling to his father's lap and sit on it. Yi Jeong automatically hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Aigoo, can't you sit on the couch? There's plenty empty space here you fake-little-boy." Gil Jong threw a cushion while mocking his little brother. The cushion hit Yul Jin's head and bounced back to the floor.

"Ouch" Yul Jin rubbed his head "Appa its hurt sooooo much" and he whined at his father like he was hit by a hammer.

"Yul Jin-ah, I love you but your acting is ssss" Yi Jeong managed to hold the word 'sucks' and replaced it with "terrible. How can a cushion hurt you?"

They all burst into laughter except Yul Jin and Gil Jong even walked towards his brother and laughed loudly at his ear.

Yi Jeong realised that it was not only Yul Jin who didn't laugh. His eldest son also seemed space out. He knew something was not right with him and he detected his changes months before. Yi Jeong wanted to ask him but he chose to postpone it when he saw his wife together with Eun Hae walking towards the living room with plates of fruits for their dessert.

Yoon Eun Hae is Ji Hoo's daughter and together with her brother Dong Hae, they'll stay at his house for two days because their parents, Ji Hoo and Jae Kyung have some business overseas. For some reasons, Yi Jeong caught the strange exchange of glances between Young Goon and Eun Hae.

"Eun Hae-ya." Yi Jeong softly called the girl.

"Huh?" But Eun Hae was shocked and dropped the plate on the coffee table and spilled out a few chunk of fruits.

"Are you okay?" Young Goon immediately ran towards her to check her condition.

Their brothers started to whistle a tease to the couple. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul exchanged a glance and they smile in approval at their teenage son. Why not? Eun Hae is a beautiful girl who looks like an angel and can make thousands of guys drooling for her. Her manners matched her angelic face and both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul love her like their own daughter. Young Goon was a lucky guy if he managed to snatch her heart. "So you guys are in relationship huh? Why don't you tell us?"

"And they have a good news to tell appa and omma." Yoo Jae butts in.

"YAH!" Young Goon scolded his brother.

"Ooopppsss."

"What good news honey?" Ga Eul gently asked her son.

"Oppa, I think it's the right time to tell imo and samchun. We can't hide it any longer." Eun Hae grabbed Young Goon's hand and squeezed it.

Young Goon felt his hand was squeezed by Eun Hae. He gazed at her beautiful orbs and felt her love for him. Her love was not one sided because she was also his air since forever. They grew up together and he was only a few months older than her, that's why he can't remember when exactly he started to fall for her and wanted to have her. All he wanted to do was to protect her with all his might and be with her until death tears them apart.

While holding her hand, he ushered Eun Hae towards his parents and they both knelt in front of the elders (while imagining that the younger boys were not exist in the room). "Appa, omma, I'm so grateful to be born as your son. You guys are the best parents in the entire universe. My ambition is to be the best parents like you and guess what?"

"Are you pregnant nuna?" Dong Hae immediately interrupted but his sister didn't deny his accusation.

"Why are you telling it to Yoo Jae-hyung but not to me?" Gil Jong animatedly questioning his brother.

"Because your big fat mouth is not the best place to hide a secret." Yoo Jae calmly answered it for his eldest brother and literally confirming the news.

"O MY GWAD! Did appa and omma know about it? They'll kill you hyung! Nuna omo! What I'm going to do now? I'm too young to be an uncle! Gil Jong-ah, we will share a nephew or niece or maybe both if it's a twins! Then will you live here with Young Goon-hyung? But I'm not ready to lose you nuna!"

Eun Hae shut her eyes tightly and sighed at her only brother over-reaction. _Why he had to inherit their mother's talkative mouth?_ There were far more important subject to think of, especially the two elders in front of them. But why her brother had a gut to disturb them during this heated moment.

She opened back her eyes and saw the two persons that she loves like her own parents, were still shock at the revelation. She turned her face to look at her lover and he looks paler than a white sheet. Her Yi Jeong-samchon seemed like that he's ready to slaughter his own son.

And that's what So Yi Jeong intended to do now. He balled his fist to contain his anger while looking straight into Young Goon's eyes.

Yul Jin didn't understand what had happen but being in between his father and his eldest brother now, he felt unpleasantly scary. So he voluntarily left his father's lap and joined the other boys because he sensed the dark aura from him. He knew his father will erupt his lava soon and it's a safe choice to run from him.

On the other hand, Yi Jeong can't believe that he had to deal with this kind of problem so soon. He always worried about his boys. Will they be like him? Was it true that his philandering blood is heredity problem? Was it his fault if his boys become a Casanova like the old So Yi Jeong?

Yi Jeong can't take off his eyes from his eldest son. Still cannot accept what he had done. He thought that his son was better than him. Young Goon was his pride and he held a high hope in him. He's a good son and a good brother so he can't help to feel disappointed at him especially when he knew that his victim was none other than his best friend's daughter.

When he thought about Ji Hoo, he knew he can't contain his anger any longer. The guilt was eating him ferociously and how can he face his best friend in the future? "SO YOUNG GOON!" Yi Jeong raised his hand and ready to slap him.

"It's a girl!" Young Goon immediately shrieked.

"What?"

"Appa, you will have a granddaughter. A princess! A lovely and gentle and behave and polite baby girl. Here is her ultrasound image." Young Goon retrieved the picture from his pocket and quickly gave it to his father.

"Eun Hae-ah, how many months… how can you already know the gender?" Ga Eul decided to interfere because a lot of question running through her head.

"Five month."

"FIVE MONTH? How did you manage to hide it from your parents?" Ga Eul slightly raised her voice.

"My tummy was normal for the first three month and when it started to grow, I wore thick cloths to hide it. My parents didn't suspect anything because the weather is cold."

"What?" Ga Eul was so mad at her son because what he did was unacceptable and irresponsible. She doesn't care if her husband wanted to hit him because this time, she won't defend him like how she always did. "Yobo…" She looked at her husband who strangely became mute. He was very focus while looking at the picture.

Ga Eul knew his husband was very weak when it involved a girl. His untreatable weakness that she suspected was congenitally carried in his blood and now maybe in their son's too. She warned him with her eyes but the look of her husband showed her that his boiling blood had been cold down by a mere picture.

She pulled him closer and whispered; "Yah! Don't you dare to soften your heart now. It's your duty to punish him."

"But it's a girl. We finally have a girl in our family."

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, am I a bad author for not giving YJ a daughter? Hahaha and yes, I never intended to grant YJ's wish in this trilogy. But at least he'll get a granddaughter soon.

For the last chapter, I've not written it yet so maybe I will take some times to upload it. And also thank you for your review...


End file.
